Cenarius
'''Cenarius', den Nachtelfen zufolge der Sohn der Göttin Elune und MalornesChroniken, Bd. 1, S. 94, ist der Druidische Halbgott der Wälder. Er zählt damit zu den Wilden Göttern Azeroths. Sein Einklang mit der Natur ist dergestalt, dass er selbst die leiseste Verderbnis spüren kann.Ask the Devs #3 Der Waldgott überragt selbst die durchschnittlich zwei Meter großen Nachtelfen und misst um die drei Meter, zuzüglich eines Geweihs von fast einem Meter Höhe.Die Dämonenseele, Kap. 4 Hintergrund Die Yaungol In der Frühzeit Kalimdors, als sich das Moguimperium auf seinem Höhepunkt befand, zog Cenarius oft mit den Yaungol durch die Lande und lehrte sie die Geheimnisse der Wildnis. Mit der Zeit wurden die Yaungol der Trolle in der Nähe überdrüssig, mit denen sie sich die Jagdgründe teilten und beschlossen, nach Süden zu ziehen. Cenarius versuchte, sie zum Bleiben zu bewegen, konnte die Wanderbewegung aber letztlich nicht aufhalten.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 89 thumb|left|Cenarius mit [[Malfurion, Illidan und Tyrande.]] Die Yaungol, welche im Süden unter die Herrschaft der Mogu gerieten, verloren mit der Zeit ihre reiche mündliche Geschichtstradition und nur wenige erinnerten sich noch vage an einen Halbgott, der sie einst unterwiesen hatte. Jene, die schließlich zu ihm zurückfanden, wurden als Tauren bekannt.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 90 Cenarius und die Nachtelfen Nachdem sich um 15.000 vor der Öffnung des Dunklen Portals ein nachtaktiver Trollstamm an den Ufern des Brunnens der Ewigkeit niedergelassen und allmählich zu den Nachtelfen entwickelt hatte, verbreitete sich die Nachricht zu den Wilden Göttern am Hyjal. Insbesondere Cenarius zeigte größeres Interesse an den Neuankömmlingen. Er empfand große Zuneigung gegenüber den Nachtelfen und befand, dass in ihnen das Potential schlummerte, großartige Behüter der Natur zu werden. Für viele Jahrhunderte folgten sie seinen Lehren.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 93-94 Mit der Zeit begannen die Nachtelfen, sich vorrangig dem Brunnen der Ewigkeit zu widmen und ein gewaltiges Imperium zu errichten, welche unter Königin Azshara seinen Höhepunkt erreichte.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 95 Cenarius tauchte in vielen nachtelfischen Geschichten auf, zu Zeiten Königin Azsharas hielt man diese jedoch weitgehend für Legenden. Die Expansion der Nachtelfen stieß allerdings nicht bei jedem auf Wohlwollen: Cenarius beklagte, dass die Nachtelfen immer arroganter werden würden und sich nehmen würden, was ihnen nicht gehören würde.Die Quelle der Ewigkeit, Kap. 7 Vor Ausbruch des Krieges gegen die Brennende Legion unterrichtete er einen jungen Malfurion Sturmgrimm, welcher den Halbgott in den Wäldern nahe Suramar ausfindig gemacht hatte. Über die Zeit wurde so Cenarius Malfurions Shan'do, lernte von ihm wie man den Smaragdgrünen Traum betrat und die Kräfte der Natur zum Zaubern nutzen konnte.Die Dämonenseele, Kap. 2 Cenarius sah großes Potential in dem Nachtelfen und hoffte, dass Malfurion die Nachtelfen wieder zurück zu harmonischeren Wegen führen könnte, so dass sie von den exessiven Zaubern am Brunnen ablassen würden.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 98 Krieg der Ahnen In den anfänglichen Kämpfen gegen die Brennende Legion hielt sich der Waldgott mit seinen Verbündeten heraus, obwohl er von Malfurion gebeten wurde, einzugreifen.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 100 Es gab Unstimmigkeiten, wie die Halbgötter auf die dämonische Bedrohung zu reagieren hätten, da sie nicht gewohnt waren, vereint zu kämpfen. Sie zu überzeugen, gemeinsam in die Schlacht zu ziehen bedurfte etwas Zeit. Als die Hoffnung der Nachtelfen bereits zu schwinden drohte, erreichten Cenarius und die Wilden Götter endlich das Schlachtfeld.Das Erwachen, Kap. 11 Cenarius erregte Archimondes Aufmerksamkeit, da er sich beherzt in die Schlacht stürzte und unzählige Dämonen zerfetzte. Unter den wachsamen Augen Malornes musste der verletzte Waldgott schließlich in Sicherheit geschafft werden.Das Erwachen, Kap. 15 Nach dem Krieg und der darauffolgenden Großen Teilung half Cenarius Malfurion dabei, Illidan einzusperrenChroniken, Bd. 1, S. 112 und blieb auf der Mondlichtung. Seine Söhne, die Wächter der Lichtung, wachten über die Nachtelfen und halfen den Schildwachen regelmäßig, den Frieden im Land zu erhalten. Selbst die scheuen Töchter des Cenarius, die Dryaden, ließen sich immer öfter im Freien sehen.Ehem. offizielle Enzyklopädie Dritter Krieg thumb|Grom nach dem Tod Cenarius'. Nachdem der Kriegshymnenklan den Zorn der Nachtelfen durch die Rodung des Eschentals erregt hatteOrckampagne 4: Die Geister von Ashenvale, mischte sich auch Cenarius in die Kämpfe ein. Den Orcs unter Grommash Höllschrei wurde rasch bewusst, dass sie mit herkömmlichen Mitteln kaum eine Chance gegen den Halbgott hatten und der Anführer des Kriegshymnenklans machte sich auf die Suche nach einer Quelle, die ihnen helfen würde. Er stieß schließlich auf einen Brunnen, welchen Mannoroth mit seinem Blut befüllt hatte, und nachdem sich die Orcs erneut ihrem dämonischen Blutrausch hingegeben hatten, fiel Cenarius im Kampf.Orckampagne 5: Der Schattenjäger Cenarius' Geist kehrte nach seiner Niederlage in den Smaragdgrünen Traum zurück, wo er die Ereignisse der Schlacht um den Hyjal spüren konnte. Cenarius sah, wie die Orcs Nordrassil Seite an Seite mit den Nachtelfen und Menschen verteidigten, und sein Respekt vor ihnen wuchs. So erkannte er, dass sie trotz der teuflischen Verunreinigung Verbündete im Kampf gegen die Legion und Verteidiger des Landes waren (insbesondere durch den Sieg von Garroshs Vater gegen seinen früheren Sklavenmeister). Der Kataklysmus und Cenarius' Rückkehr ... Rückkehr der Brennenden Legion Zitate * "Du bist der Erste mit der möglichen Begabung, dem möglichen Willen, um wahrhaft zu verstehen, wie man die Kräfte führt, die aller Natur innewohnen. Niemand hat je zuvor ein solches Potenzial bewiesen, junger Elf." * "Ich bin nicht dein Herrscher, Nachtelf. Ich bin Cenarius. Geh mit meinem Segen." * "Es ist keine Respektlosigkeit, wenn man die zur Eile mahnt, die ihre Pflichten vernachlässigen."Das Erwachen, Kap. 4 Siehe auch * 17px17px The Story of Cenarius (Part 1) * 17px17px The Story of Cenarius (Part 2) Anmerkungen Kategorie:Wilde Götter Kategorie:Wichtige Charaktere Kategorie:Widerstand der Kaldorei Kategorie:Dritter Krieg